1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly to a wireless communication apparatus capable of providing multiple wireless communication services with reduced paging collisions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term wireless is now normally used to refer to any type of electrical or electronic operation which is accomplished without the use of a “hard wired” connection. Wireless communication is the transfer of information over a distance without the use of electrical conductors or “wires”. The distances involved may be short (a few meters for television remote controls) or very long (thousands or even millions of kilometers for radio communications). The best known example of wireless technology is the cellular telephone. Cellular telephones use radio waves to enable an operator to make phone calls from many locations world-wide. They can be used anywhere, as long as there is a cellular telephone site to house equipment that is required to transmit and receive signals that are used to transfer both voice and data to and from the cellular telephones.
There are various kinds of cellular communication technologies that have been well developed and defined. For example, the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) is a well defined and commonly adopted communication system which uses the time division multiple access (TDMA) technology, a multiplex access scheme for digital radio, to send voice, data, and signaling data (such as a dialed telephone number) between mobile phones and cell sites. CDMA2000 is a hybrid 2.5G/3G (generation) technology of mobile telecommunications standards that use code division multiple access (CDMA). The UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) is a 3G mobile communications system which provides an enhanced range of multimedia services over the 2G GSM system.
With the development of cellular communication technologies, it is now possible to provide multiple wireless communication services using different or the same communication technologies in one mobile station (MS). In order to provide reliable services without paging data lost, a method for coordinating the wireless communication services in one user equipment with reduced paging collision is needed.